This invention relates generally to collapsible spacecraft structures and, more particularly, to latch mechanisms for releasably securing these structures in the collapsed configuration.
Large protruding structures on spacecraft, such as antennas and solar arrays, are typically launched in a collapsed or stowed configuration in order to fit within the launch vehicle. Once the spacecraft is in space and separated from the launch vehicle, the collapsed spacecraft structures are deployed. Pyrotechnic latch mechanisms are frequently used to secure the structural members in the stowed configuration and then ignited in space to allow the members to separate.
However, most of the large deployable structures on present spacecraft are extremely sensitive and fragile and pyrotechnic devices cause shock loads and contamination of these structures, as well as contamination of the spacecraft environment. In addition, there are safety concerns for the launch vehicle. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved latch mechanism for releasably securing collapsible spacecraft structures. The present invention clearly fulfills this need.